Penggemar Rahasia
by sunchi
Summary: Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu. —Dan rona merah di wajah Minseok terlihat semakin semakin jelas. EXO's fanfiction, Luhan—Xiumin!


.

"Aku pulang…."

Dengan sedikit senyum sebagai penghilang lelah, kututup kembali pintu apartemenku—tak lupa menghidupan pencahayaan di apartemen sederhana yang sangat kucintai. Sedikit melonggarkan jas kerjaku, sekedar untuk membiarkan saluran pernapasanku dapat bekerja dengan benar. Kulepas jas kerjaku, lalu melemparnya di keranjang pakaian kotor—namun agak meleset, tapi … persertan, aku tidak peduli. Setelah itu, sesegera mungkin kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang, melepas penat yang sudah menjadi makan sehari-hari.

"Hhhh…." Menghela napas panjang, itu yang pertama kali kulakukan. Merilekskan seluruh tubuh yang nyaris remuk karena beban pekerjaaan yang begitu melelahkan bagiku.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Tiga menit sudah aku membaringkan diriku di atas kasur yang hanya cukup ditempati oleh satu orang—hanya untukku. Membuka mata, lalu menyampingkan tubuhku. Menatap lampu meja temaran yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamarku karena lampu langit-langit nyaris tidak pernah kuhidupkan. Salahkan rasa malasku yang terlalu berlebihan ini, atau kau boleh salahkan sifatku yang terlalu hemat akan segala hal—termasuk penghematan tagihan listrik.

Bosan dengan lampu meja, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah telepon rumah. Yah, telepon rumahku memang sengja aku letakkan di kamar, bukan di ruang tamu. Kautahu? Tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup di apartemen selain aku, _plus_ tidak ada tempat yang paling kusukai selain kamarku. Jadi, sudah kuputuskan sejak pindah ke apartemen ini, aku meletakkan telepon rumah ini di kamarku tersayang.

Aku terus menatap telepon rumah itu, tidak peduli sudah berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menatap telepon itu. Pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berhubungan dengan teleponku itu terus saja mengusikku, membuat rasa tidak tenang sekaligus cemas bercampur menjadi satu.

Menit kelima setelah aku melihat telepon itu, kemudian menekan tombol yang akhir-akhir ini selau kutekan, tombol di mana kau akan mendengarkan sebuah rekaman suara yang diberikan saat seseorang yang menelponmu di seberang sana tidak mendapat jawaban darimu—kira-kira seperti itulah. Setelah itu, segera kupejamkan kembali kedua mataku, tak lupa kutajamkan indera penghilatanku—sekedar untuk mendengarkan suara dari manusia misterius yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu hidupku hanya dengan 1 kalimat singkat yang berisi sapaan dan pertanyaan.

.

.

.

'_Selamat malam, bagaimana kabarmu_?'

.

.

.

**sunchi™ presents  
an EXO's Luhan Xiumin fanfiction**

**Good Night**

_**Summary**_: Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu.—Dan rona merah di wajah Minseok terlihat semakin semakin jelas. EXO's fanfiction, Luhan—Xiumin!

**Warn**: Karakter milik Tuhan, sisanya milik pacarnya OnTae aka sunchi. Oke?—gajeh, PWP? -_- I dunno.

.

**Bab 1 – Penggemar Rahasia**

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Dua kata itu menjadi dua kata pertama yang ia keluarkan di dalam apartemennya. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan, baju kantornya pun sangat berantakan. Tapi seulas senyum tipis selalu terukir indah di wajah tampannya, mengingat ada sebuah fakta yang menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah manusia yang tidak pernah mengetahui kata 'menyebalkan' dalam kamusnya.

Xi Luhan, itu namanya.

Seorang pria berusia 23 tahun yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar, perusahaan ayahnya. Dengan gaji mapan dan wajah yang kelewat tampan serta dipuja banyak orang, hidup seorang Luhan tentunya sangat menyenangkan. Luhan bagaikan seorang pangeran kecil dengan segala kesempurnaan yang membuat kaum Hawa ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya, membuat para kaum Adam 'sedikit' iri akan kelebihannya.

Tapi, ia mandiri.

Melepas segala fasilitas mewah, menghentikan pemberian uang yang banyak dari orangtuanya, dan membeli sebuah apartemen mewah dengan hasil jeri payahnya. Luhan melakukan itu semua. Dengan begitu mudahnya; begitu sempurna.

—Dan dalam waktu singkat, kepopuleran Luhan di kantornya pun semakin meningkat.

Tapi, dari semua orang yang mengaguminya, dari semua wanita cantik yang selalu ia temui di kantornya, dari semua artis terkenal yang mengajaknya makan malam karena merasa tertarik akan pesonanya, sampai wanita sukses yang mengajak Luhan untuk bekerja di kantornya dengan gaji yang menggiurkan—

Luhan hanya tertarik kepada satu orang.

Ehem.

Seorang karyawan di kantor untuk jelasnya.

_Brugh_

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan: merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Menghela napas panjang untuk mengisi ruang di paru-parunya, lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengulang kembali aktivitas yang telah ia lakukan hari ini di dalam benaknya.

Pergi bekerja.

Menanda tangani beberapa dokumen.

Makan siang.

Kembali bekerja.

Dan mengirimkan pesan suara kepadanya—

"Heh."

Pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di sofa empuknya. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya, lalu tersenyum—menyeringai, tepatnya. Luhan berdiri setelahnya, lalu melepas jas kerjanya, meletakkannya asal di atas sofa, setelahnya menguap sebentar sambil menggulung kemeja putihnya hingga mencapai sikunya. Sepasang kakinya menuntunnya untuk berjalan masuk menuju kamar mandinya.

—**sunchi—**

"Penggemar rahasia?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mendengar pernyataan sederhana yang diucapkan oleh Wu Yifan, sahabatnya sejak kecil—atau bahkan sejak mereka masih ada di dalam kandungan. Sementara Yifan—atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris oleh Minseok dan beberapa orang terdekatnya—mendecih sebal karena Minseok tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Padahal—Ya Tuhan … bahkan anak berumur 10 tahun pun pasti mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan walaupun ia sedang makan.

"Dekatkan wajahmu," titah Kris, ia terlihat sangat kesal.

—Dan Minseok memicingkan matanya, tidak bisa mempercayakan keselamatan dahinya kepada Kris setelah ia melakukan apa yang Kris perintah. Dan dengan cara menyendok nasinya lagi, ia berusaha mengacuhkan Kris dan melupakan beberapa pertanyaan yang ia berikan kepada Kris itu sendiri.

_Ctak_!

"Aw!"—dan sebuah jitakan kecil melayang indah di dahi Minseok. "Jahat!" Minseok mendengus kesal, menggembungkan sedikit pipinya, membuat Kris gemas karenanya.

Kris terkekeh pelan, menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Minseok. Tangan kanannya meraih segelas _chocolate milkshake_ pesanannya, lalu meminumnya—mengacuhkan Minseok yang masih mengaduh kesakitan karena jitakan Kris yang benar-benar mematikan, terlalu mematikan.

"Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama kau mendapatkan pesan suara seperti itu?" Kris bertanya, kembali masuk ke dalam topik awal yang mereka bicarakan.

Minseok terdiam. Jemarinya yang sedari tadi aktif menyendok nasi dan menyumpit beberapa lauk pauk kesukaannya akhirnya terhenti—lagi. Manik obsidiannya menatap sosok pria jangkung yang tengah bertanya kepadanya, kemudian menutup kembali. Mengulang memori kurang menyenangkan yang tengah ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudah 2 minggu, kurasa," tuturnya, tangannya mengambil telur gulung buatannya sendiri, lalu mengunyahnya, menghabiskannya dalam sekali makan. "Setiap malam dia selalu mengirimkannya kepadaku. Dan isinya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari '_selamat malam, bagaimana kabarmu?_' atau '_selamat malam, aku merindukanmu_.' Dan '_selamat malam, blablabla'_. Aku bosan mendengarnya."—dan setelah mengucap kalimat panjang, selembar selada yang sudah diolesi oleh mayonaise masuk ke dalam mulut Minseok. "Dia—" Minseok menelan seladanya. "—benar-benar menggangguku…"

"Pfft." Kris mengalihkan wajahnya dari Minseok, mencari objek lain yang sekiranya lebih enak dilihat daripada wajah muram Minseok. "Tadi kau bilang suaranya suara laki-laki, kan?"

Minseok mengangguk, memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, jari telunjuknya mengetuk pelan meja yang mereka tempati. "Kalau begitu, harusnya kau jadi merasa terhibur kan?" Kris kembali bertanya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran. "Kau sendiri tahu kalau kau—ya _begitu_…." Suara Kris memelan, saat ia mengetakan kata 'begitu'. Seolah ia mengetahui beberapa 'rahasia kecil' milik Minseok, dan menyamarkan 'rahasia kecil' Minseok dengan mengatakan '_begitu_'.

Minseok melirik Kris sebentar, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Pssh, dengar, ya." Pria bertubuh mungil itu menunjuk Kris menggunakan sendoknya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Orientasi seksku memang sudah menyimpang. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menikmati suara laki-laki tidak dikenal mengusikku setiap hari sebagai teman di waktu sepi. Camkan itu, Wu Yifan," tuturnya kesal. "Kau sendiri juga tahu kalau aku sudah menyukai orang lain yang lebih jelas statusnya—"

"Oow~ Setia dengan Pangeran Xi, hah?"

_Ctak_!

—dan sekarang, tangan Minseok lah yang bergerak untuk menyentil dahi sahabatnya tersayang. Desahan pelan terdengar dari mulut Minseok.

"…kurasa aku sudah jera mengajakmu memecahkan masalahku lagi…"

—**sunchi—**

Minseok terus berjalan tanpa arah di sana, di trotoar yang sarat akan manusia dengan berbagai pekerjaan. Wajahnya tampak letih, seperti biasa. Permata hitamnya terus menerawang keindahan kota Seoul di malam hari. Cahaya terang buatan yang mendominasi angkasa seakan menggantikan eksistensi taburan bintang dan purnama. Gedung pencakar langit yang berada di mana-mana seakan menggantikan eksistensi pohon raksasa yang menjulang tinggi hingga menyentuh angkasa.

Sebenarnya, Minseok tidak suka.

Tapi ia berusaha menikmatinya.

'_Mungkin mampir ke _mini market_ dulu…,_' batinnya. Senyum tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya yang lesu, langkahnya mulai menuntunnya menuju sebuah _mini market_ 24 jam yang selalu ia kunjungi di saat-saat tertentu.

—**sunchi—**

"Terima kasih."

Minseok tersenyum manis kepada penjaga kasir yang berada di hadapannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong untuk menyantap mie instan sebagai penghilang lapar, dengan membawa beberapa barang belanjaan yang cukup berat baginya.

Ia letakkan mie instan miliknya di atas meja, kemudian meletakkan dua kantung besar berisi barang belanjaannya yang lain. Minseok duduk, mengatur napasnya sebentar, lalu mulai menyantap makan malamnya yang benar-benar sederhana tapi sangat enak di mulutnya.

Sembari menyantap makan malamnya itu, obsidiannya menengok pemandangan yang bisa ia lihat dari luar jendela. Pemandangan malam hari kota Seoul. Ramai akan hiruk pikuk kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan, serta ratusan orang yang melewati trotoar. Ada yang mengenakan seragam sekolah, pakaian kantor, hingga pakaian kasual untuk musim dingin hari ini.

Dan tiba-tiba, perhatiannya terfokus oleh sebuah objek yang tidak asing baginya. Berjalan dengan santai, dengan senyum yang menghangatkan suasana di malam hari. Membuat pipi _chubby_ Minseok perlahan menghangat karenanya.

—dan setelahnya Minseok menggeleng kepala dengan kerasnya.

'_Ah, lupakan, lupakan_.' Minseok kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada _cup_ mie instan ukuran jumbo miliknya. Menyeruput mie dengan jumlah banyak, kemudian mengunyahnya. Terus melakukan aktivitasnya sampai—

"Maaf, permisi."

—Sebuah suara di samping Minseok membuat Minseok dengan mulut yang penuh dengan mie menengok ke arah pemilik suara tersebut, sembari mengangguk kecil—mengisyaratkan bahwa ia memperbolehkan orang itu untuk menempati tempat duduk kosong yang berada di sebelahnya.

'…_eh_?'

Mata Minseok membulat saat melihat wajah dari si pemilik suara, tambah terkejut lagi saat ia melihat _cup_ besar berisi mie instan tengah dipegang olehnya. "Thua—" Minseok menelan paksa mie yang masih belum sempat ia kunyah. "T-tuan Xi?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tuan Xi' oleh Minseok tersenyum ramah, seperti biasanya. Matanya agak melebar, seolah bertanya '_ada-apa_' kepada Minseok, sementara kedua tangannya yang memegang satu _cup_ mie instan ukuran besar meletakkan mie yang dipesannya ke atas meja. "Sedang makan malam, Minseok?" tanyanya, senyum ramah itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. "—omong-omong, panggil Luhan saja. Hehe."

Minseok mengangguk pelan. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum tipis, alih-alih sebagai tanda hormatnya kepada pewaris tunggal perusahaan tempat di mana ia bekerja. "Maafkan aku, Tu—Luhan, heheheh." Minseok tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk telinga kanannya yang tidak gatal.

Luhan terkekeh, lalu duduk di sisi Minseok. Ia ambil sumpit yang berada di samping _cup_ mie instannya, dan menggumamkan kata '_selamat makan_' dengan senyum indahnya. Mengabaikan Minseok yang agak heran melihat seorang Pangeran Kecil Xi berada di sampingnya, di tempat yang benar-benar sangat—_err_ … tidak tepat untuk seorang pangeran seperti Luhan mungkin?

Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan menoleh, menatap Minseok dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa, Min?"

"Ng?" Sepasang permata hitam itu membesar, menyadari bahwa aktivitasnya ternyata disadari oleh Luhan. Segera ia menggeleng kuat, lalu meluruskan posisi duduknya lagi. "Ng … tidak apa-apa." Senyum canggung ia pamerkan.

Luhan kembali terkekeh karena tingkah manis dari seorang Kim Minseok. Ia kembali pada makananannya, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan dengan penuh penghayatan. Mengabaikan Minseok yang meliriknya, kembali memperhatikannya dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

'_Xi Luhan di sampingku…_'

Minseok mengatur napasnya, kembali meluruskan posisi kepalanya agar tetap memfokuskan permata obsidiannya pada mie miliknya yang mulai mengembang.

"Oh, iya." Luhan bersuara, memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. "Min—" Luhan memiringkan posisi duduknya, tangan kirinya menopang dagunya, dan permata berwarna karamel itu menatap Minseok dengan penuh arti.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Minseok mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, saat mendengar namanya disebut dalam kalimat seorang Luhan. Kehangatan kembali menjalar di kedua pipinya. "Um … y-ya?" Si Pria manis tersenyum ramah—ng … mungkin lebih pantas kalau Minseok tersenyum untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya?

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatu kulit mahal yang menjadi perhatiannya. Jari telunjuk kanannya menggaruk kuping kanannya yang tidak gatal, seolah sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang—Luhan rasa—harus disampaikan saat ini juga.

"…apa kau ada kegiatan lain malam ini?"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunchi's bacoteu**:

Okay, ladies and gentleman! This is it! Luhan Xiumin's fanfiction aftie hiatus~!

Well, curcol bentar, menurut penelitian sunchi jadi suka XiuHan gara-gara ngeliat Luhan lagi asik main di balik punggung si Baozi dan ternyata itu—asdfghjkl too sweet laa! Luhan jadi manly abis di pas di belakang Baozi gatau kenapa(?)

Well, sekian sedikit bacoteu dari sunchi lol. (Btw _ff_-nya ga ku _re-read _lagi lol. Jadi kalo typo nyangkuts mohon maaf hiks)_  
_

Mind to gimme review? /bbuing-bbuing unyu bareng OnXiu/

.

Salam tercinta dari pacar sah yang sudah diakui OnTae,

sunchi_  
_


End file.
